villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Queen Chrysalis
Queen Chrysalis (simply known as Chrysalis) is the (former) changeling Queen and a major villain in My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. She appears as the main antagonist of Season 2's two-part finale "A Canterlot Wedding" and Season 6's two-part finale "To Where and Back Again", as well as the comic series, The Return of Queen Chrysalis. She is a shapeshifter who takes on the form of Princess Cadance in order to invade Canterlot by taking Cadance's place and render her husband-to-be, Shining Armor, unable to perform his duties as Captain of the Royal Guard. Appearance Queen Chrysalis is a changeling and thus a shapeshifter capable of taking many forms. She spends the entirety of "A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1" and the beginning of "A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2" in the form of Princess Cadance. Only the occasional flashes of her own green eyes and the color of her magic differ from that of Cadance's own. Her true form looks like a pony with a twisted and gnarled unicorn horn, a pair of insectoid wings, and stands as tall as Princess Celestia herself. Unlike a pony however, she has black skin, a sharp pair of fangs, dark green eyes with vertical, dragon-like pupils and no visible cutie mark. Interestingly, her eyes have a double pupil: a vertical, dragon-like one within a normal round one. She has a teal mane and a tail, and also seems to have a greenish saddle, blue-green rib plate, and a small, black crown tipped with blue circles. Her voice has a layered quality, as if two people were speaking in sync. All of her hooves are full of holes in them, yet she can stand firmly on the ground. Her limbs, along with her torso, are extremely skinny. Role Chrysalis first makes an appearance in "A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1," disguised as Princess Cadance. Sometime before the episode takes place, when the Princess was going to marry Twilight's brother Shining Armor, Queen Chrysalis imprisoned her and took her form, becoming more powerful by feeding off Shining Armor's love for her, and making him unable to perform his duties as a royal guard. When the main six arrive from Ponyville to help with the wedding plans, she shows disinterest both in Twilight and everything else set up for the wedding. When Twilight figured out that she was evil, and confronted her, she secretly imprisoned Twilight in the caves below Canterlot. The next episode "A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2," begins with Chrysalis, still in Cadance's form, taunting Twilight and telling her that she's using Shining Armor for her own ends. Twilight and the real Cadance, also imprisoned by the Changeling Queen, find each other. Eventually, they escaped and confronted Chrysalis, who then revealed her true form, for the first time. She then tells everyone of her intentions and plan to siege Canterlot, and managed to defeat Celestia, thanks to the power of Shining Armor's love and imprison her in a cocoon. Her minions, the changelings, were then able to break through the barrier (which Shining Armor projected due to Chrysalis's earlier threats) and invade Canterlot, with plans to invade the rest of Equestria afterwards. Twilight and her friends tried to get to the Elements of Harmony, but were captured by the changelings before reaching them. The episode ends with Shining Armor, no longer under the Queen's control, using the power of Cadance's love to unleash an energy explosion that sent all the changelings, including Chrysalis, flying into the distance. In Season 6, Chrysalis briefly appears in a flashback to the changeling kindgom, and it's implied that Chrysalis and the changelings all survived their fall from both Thorax having taken part in the invasion and his plans to reform the changelings in their kingdom. Chrysalis returns in the Season 6 finale, To Where and Back Again, with her changelings capturing the Mane 6, Spike, Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Shining Armor, and Flurry Heart and taking over Equestria. She is seen communicating with the changelings impersonating the Mane 6, and Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Thorax, and Discord travel to the changeling kingdom to stop her. In Part 2, Starlight and her team go through the changeling hive to destroy Chrysalis's throne, which blocks all magic but changeling magic. Discord and Trixie are captured and imprisoned in a chrysalis in Chrysalis's throne room, along with everypony else that was captured. Thorax distracts Chrysalis disguised as Starlight while Starlight tries to destroy the throne. Chrysalis starts to drain Thorax as punishment for betraying her, but he gives all his love to her, blasting her into the throne and obtaining a new transformation. All the other changelings do the same, destroying Chrysalis's throne and releasing those imprisoned, also transforming. Chrysalis survives, and, outnumbered by the Mane 6, Starlight, the princesses, Discord, and those with them, including the entire changeling army, she is unable to do anything. Starlight offers her the chance of redemption, but Chrysalis turns her down, swears revenge on Starlight, and flies away. Alternate timeline In the second altered timeline created by Starlight Glimmer, in "The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2", Chrysalis and her changelings are in power and Zecora is leading jungle ponies (Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie among them) in a war against her. Chrysalis arrives initially disguised as Applejack and tells Zecora to surrender, but Zecora fights her. This is the first time Chrysalis's name is mentioned in the show. The timeline is eventually restored. Depiction in the comics In the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic comic, The Return of Queen Chrysalis, Chrysalis is shown to survive her fall, landing in a town of cat people, although she and her changelings were weakened from it. So they drained the cats of their love to regain their strength, transforming it into a Changeling Kingdom, and Chrysalis decided to become powerful enough to invade Canterlot again by draining Twilight of her magic at the time of the Secretariat Comet. In Issue #1, the changelings imprisoned the ponies of Ponyville in cocoons and replaced them with changelings, but the Mane 6 defeated the changelings and rescued all the ponies except the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Chrysalis had them imprisoned at the changeling kingdom, but would often get annoyed by them. She contacted the Mane 6 and told them to come to her kingdom to rescue them, but cut off her transmission after Scootaloo commented on her monologuing and about to reveal her plan. In Issue #2, Chrysalis sent changelings to cause a cave-in when the ponies were traveling under the Appleloosan Mountains, separating them into pairs, then the changelings impersonated the other ponies and each insulted one of the other pairs within earshot, turning them against each other. Chrysalis found this amusing, but the Cutie Mark Crusaders continued to annoy her. In Issue #3, she told the Cutie Mark Crusaders about how she took over the cats' town (which is apparently called Wuvy-Dovey Smoochy Land), and when asked what she did to the cats, she told them she'd show them if they didn't shut up, hinting she did something horrible to them. She watched Twilight and Fluttershy through her crystal ball while having changelings report on what the other four were up to. When the ponies looked like they were going to get back together, Chrysalis revealed to them that it wasn't part of her evil plan to turn them against one another, but an added bonus. She intended to destroy Twilight after draining her magic, causing her friends' emotions to spike and making them a big meal for the changelings. While taunting the Cutie Mark Crusaders for their innocence, Chrysalis violently killed one of the cats (who was holding up a heart saying "Love Conquers All"). Note that the comic does not actually show Chrysalis killing the cat, only implying something bad happened to it, so it is truly unknown what she did. Eventually the Mane 6 got back together and continued to the changeling kingdom. In Issue #4, Chrysalis decided she was done with the Cutie Mark Crusaders and wanted to be rid of them; it is unknown whether it was to banish them, kill them, or use them as food.. She told the Mane 6 to find her behind one of many doors, from which Mola Ram, Pennywise, the twins from The Shining, and the Phantom of the Opera appeared in pony form, before Chrysalis asked them a riddle, which Pinkie Pie answered, and Chrysalis opened the door. Twilight fought Chrysalis while her changelings imprisoned her friends in cocoons, and when Twilight unleashed a powerful magic beam on Chrysalis, she decided to make Twilight her apprentice instead of draining her magic, and got her to accept by threatening to drain her friends if she didn't. When Chrysalis revealed her intent to drain Twilight of her love and have her drain her friends instead, Twilight refused, and when the Secretariat Comet flew by, Twilight was powered up and defeated Chrysalis and her army with a magic beam. Chrysalis and her changelings survived, but were imprisoned in their castle by Pinkie Pie, who annoyed them by having her costume in the doorway asking riddles and singing the song that never ends. Twilight said she wouldn't be able to break out "for a while". Recently, on page 11 of Friends Forever Issue #8, a sign under the Mount Monument observation deck reads "Sign the petition to add Queen Chrysalis to the monument" and bears Chrysalis' fresh signature, which in turn strongly suggests they have since recovered and are back to plotting and causing trouble for Equestria. In Issue 5 of Fiendship is Magic, which is in continuity with The Return of Queen Chrysalis, the Mane 6 visit the imprisoned Chrysalis in her castle, which is under guard by royal guards, to make sure that her imprisonment is going according to plan, as she is to receive a thousand-year punishment for her crimes (which includes being banned from cake). By now she is in an extremely weakened state, as she and her minions barely eat any of their food. It is mentioned that a thousand years ago she destroyed the city of Timbucktu. As more of her exploits are told and shown, she offers her origin in exchange for the newest Daring Do novel, which Rainbow Dash possesses. When Twilight is about to exchange it, she becomes trapped in the prison by the Changelings as it is revealed that the weakened Chrysalis was a Changeling and the true Chrysalis was hiding and she ambushes Twilight and she explains her origin. She came from a swamp where a rotten acorn was dropped into an eerie lake which growed into a tree that fed on insects and Starswirl the Bearded appeared and upon seeing the lake, he put a sign on the tree to keep ponies from entering the lake, but the nail releases the bugs, which have evolved into equine beings along with Chrysalis. She and her subjects then proceed to attack Twilight and before the ponies can stop them, the Changeling overpower them and escape the jail, leaving the defeated ponies and Spike wounded. In Siege of the Crystal Empire, Issue 34 of the comics, Chrysalis is recruited by Radiant Hope along with the Flim Flam Brothers, Lightning Dust, and Iron Will to attack the Crystal Empire as a diverson to keep everypony out of the castle so Radiant Hope could revive King Sombra. Chrysalis duels Twilight, but is defeated when Rarity blasts Iron Will and his goat into her with a cannon, and is captured with her fellow conspirators. In Issue 35, once Sombra is revived, he releases Chrysalis and helps her defeat Twilight. Celestia and Luna arrive and fight Sombra and Chrysalis, respectively; when Luna gains the upper hand on Chrysalis, Sombra turns both princesses to stone. In Issue 36, when Chrysalis finds out Sombra plans to release the Umbrum, she is against it, having witnessed the Umbrum attacking the Crystal Empire and causing despair, which changelings cannot feed off of, but when Sombra threatens to turn her to stone, she says she'll help him. This was merely to buy her enough time to escape, knowing she and her changelings could be killed by the Umbrum. She taunts the powerless Twilight and throws her out of her cage so she can be attacked by the Umbrum, and then flies with her changelings across the sea to parts unknown, leaving Lightning Dust, Iron Will, and the Flim Flam Brothers behind. Note: It is up for debate whether the comics are canon. Andy Price has said that the fans can decide for themselves. Also of note, none of the comic-exclusive locations are shown on the official map of Equestria, although this is because they are south of Macintosh Hills, which is the farthest point south on the map. While Hasbro and some crew members think of the comics as canon, they have a few inconsistencies, such as a dragon in Chrysalis's Fiendship is Magic issue suffering pain from lava when in the show dragons are clearly established to be immune to lava, and the changelings landing in the same place in The Return of Queen Chrysalis while in the show they were scattered in all directions. Meghan McCarthy has said that the comics are a separate universe from the show, implying a My Little Pony multiverse. Reception Chrysalis was once regarded as "best villain", alongside Discord, by many, who loved her for being darker and having more epic battles than her two predecessors (as well as some praising her appearance and song). Chrysalis gained more popularity when Discord lost some due to his redemption, although Discord has since regained much of his popularity. She has appeared in some fan videos. Despite her taking a fall over a mountain and seeming unable to use her wings, a scenario she is unlikely to survive, most fans refused to even consider the possibility of Chrysalis's death out of love for the character. This was later repeated with King Sombra even though he was disintegrated onscreen. Meghan has been silent about Chrysalis but confirmed Sombra's death. It was because of this that the IDW comics (which may or may not be canon) brought her back in their first arc, both because fans wanted her to return and because many of the writers themselves are bronies and pegasisters. Chrysalis has since been outshined by Tirek, whose battle is more epic than hers, although in a complete reversal of the Chrysalis and Sombra scenario, many were disappointed that he wasn't killed, and some, out of hate for the character, have speculated that Cerberus eats him as punishment for sending the princesses to Tartarus, or that he was killed either the first time or second time he was sent to Tartarus (as it is the pony equivalent to Hell). Some have written fanfics that depict her as more sympathetic than depicted in the show, saying that she only did what she had to do to survive (although Cadance and Chrysalis state that she consumes love to gain power, and the Elements of Harmony book says that she and her subjects crave destruction). In Season 6, it is confirmed that the changelings do need the love energy to survive, or are at least severely weakened without it, but it's also established that there are ways of getting love energy without hurting anyone. The reception to Chrysalis is likely the reason she returned in the Season 6 finale, when the creators seemed to decide against it for several seasons. Personality Her actions in "A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1" and "2''" shows Chrysalis to be a talented trickster and a master of deceit. She fools Twilight's friends, Shining Armor, and even Cadance's aunt, Princess Celestia to believe that she was the real Princess Cadance. She is manipulative, disingenuous, and unempathetic as she turns Twlight's family and friends against her after been confronted about her rude and strange behavior. She also enjoys seeing others suffer and making fun of her victims, as she enjoyed telling Twilight that she saw through her and no one believed her. While capable to mimic Cadance well enough to fool most, she was unable to fool Twilight Sparkle for long due to the demanding and insincere behavior she displays thoughout the first episode. When Twilight attempts to do a special handshake of her and Cadance's, she doesn't recognize Twilight at all, alerting her of "Cadance"'s changed nature. She also acted rude and demanding toward Twilight's friends, in stark contrast to the real Cadance who Twilight describes as "caring" and "kind". On the other hand, Queen Chrysalis, is cruel, uncaring, heartless, and materialistic. She is also shown to be very fierce, ruthless, and aggressive, as she ordered her minions to attack the main six and everyone in Canterlot, as well as dueling and even defeating Celestia (due to Shining Armor's "love"). In "''A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2", she reveals that her motivation for trying to take over Equestria stems from changelings' source of nourishment being true love and that Equestria has "more love than she has ever encountered before" and plans to have her minions and herself devour it to make themselves more powerful. In the comics, she is even more evil, as she is implied to violently kill a cat, and threatens to kill the Cutie Mark Crusaders when they are no longer of use to her. She is also manipulative enough to orchestrate her escape from imprisonment on two separate occasions. In "To Where and Back Again - Part 2", Chrysalis bears resentment toward Thorax for abandoning the hive, considering him a "traitor". She also shows little regard for her subjects, believing that she alone knows what's best for them, and that her leadership is absolute. Powers and Abilities Like other changelings, Chrysalis can take the form of another, although it is unclear if she can transform into any pony that isn't an alicorn (her minions are only shown to turn into earth ponies, unicorns, and pegasi), as the only pony she has taken the form of onscreen is Princess Cadance. She gains power by feeding off a pony's love by taking the form of one he loves. By consuming Shining Armor's love for Cadance she became even more powerful than Princess Celestia. Like unicorns, Chrysalis can use magic with her horn. Her magic is green and resembles fire. Her magic stays green even when transformed into another pony, as witnessed when she took Cadance's form. Over time she is able to brainwash Shining Armor. She also brainwashes Lyra, Twinkleshine, and Minuette. Chrysalis also has the power to trap ponies inside cocoons. Whether this is for the purpose of transforming them into a demonic pony or merely a way of imprisoning them is unknown, as ponies have never been imprisoned for long. Chrysalis also seems to be immune to long falls (as well as the other changelings), as she survives a fall over the edge of Canterlot, which exceeds two separate falls which would have been fatal to Twilight if she had not been saved from one and cushioned from the other. (In Issue 3 of the comics, which first depicted a return, it's shown she did not catch herself in midair with her wings, as she landed face first on the ground). This immunity is shared by Team Rocket and The Joker. Although as it weakened her this could have been because she increased her power from feeding off Shining Armor's love, but the other changelings survived the fall as well. In the comics Chrysalis is also shown to send a crystal ball to the Mane 6 through Spike, similar to how Princess Celestia sends letters to Twilight. She is also depicted with the power to drain magic, which she intended to do to Twilight. She is also immortal, having lived for over a thousand years and is possibly the oldest character in comic canon. Gallery ﻿ Part 1 Yet another chrysalis vector by 30aught6-d4xcyrw.png Chrysalis vector by phantombadger-d4xf9j.png Queen chrysalis suggestive by lockiesajt-d4xbpzt.png Chrysalis in her Cadance disquise.png|Chrysalis disguised as Princess Cadance. S02E26_Evil_eyes.png|The eyes of evil... S02E26_Chrysalis_sheds_her_disguise.png|Chrysalis sheds her disguise. 640px-Chrysalis's_introductory_shot_S2E26.png|The Changeling Queen. EVIL CADENCE49.jpg|It's our house now! ChrysalisandCelestia.png|One shall stand, one shall fall! Chrysalis_fighting_Celestia.png|Chrysalis fighting Princess Celestia. Chrysalis ceremony podium cropped S2E26.png Chrysalis watching Canterlot in chaos S02E26.png|Queen Chrysalis' Evil Grin. Queen of Changelings.png|Another of Chrysalis' Evil Grin View_of_canterlot.jpg|Our darkest hour. Chrysalis's_defeat.png|Chrysalis has been defeated. Chrysalis_-I_promise_to_leave_the_others_alone-_S5E26.png vlcsnap-2016-08-20-10h27m21s6.png vlcsnap-2016-08-20-10h27m24s41.png vlcsnap-2016-08-20-10h27m27s72.png Queen Chrysalis appearing in the communication window by her changelings tooking the form of Twilight and her friends including Spike.png Starlight vs Queen Chrysalis.png|Queen Chrysalis vs Starlight Glimmer Queen Chrysalis smacks Starlight's hoof away S6E26.png|Queen Chrysalis rejects redemption. Part 2 Comic issue 3 cover A.png Comic issue 4 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 4 Dynamic Forces cover.jpg Comic issue 3 page 2.png|Chrysalis and her army land in a very friendly land. Comic issue 3 page 3.png|The Changelings take over. Comic issue 3 page 4.png Comic issue 2 page 7.png Comic issue 4 page 3.png Videos This Day Aria -1080p- My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - This Day Aria Reprise 1080p Trivia *She shares some similarites with a few Disney villains: **'Ursula:' Both hypnotized the male protagonist (Prince Eric for Ursula and Shining Armor for Chrysalis) and impersonated someone they love (Vanessa for Ursula and Princess Cadance for Chrysalis) so they could take over a certain location and usurp their rulers (The oceans ruled by King Neptune for Ursula and Equestria ruled by Princess Celestia for Chrysalis). **'Maleficent:' Both have similar transformation sequences (When Chrysalis is revealing her true form in front of everybody at the wedding and when Maleficent transforms into a dragon). Also, they're both associated with green fire magic. **'Prince Hans:' Both seem good at first, but are later to reveal that they are the main antagonists; while later, she also confesses that she never loved Shining Armor, just as Hans never loved Anna. **'Constantine:' Both imprison a protagonist, and take thier place (Constantine imprisons Kermit and takes his place, and Chrysalis imprisons Cadance and takes her place) and fools every one until the end. **'Judge Claude Frollo:' Both hate a certain group (Frollo hates gypsies while Chrysalis hates ponies), both control an army (Frollo controls the Notre Dame soldiers and Chrysalis commands the Changelings), both have a song that is considered to be dark (Heaven's Light/Hellfire for Frollo and This Day Aria for Chrysalis), both have a grudge to kill someone (Frollo urges to kill Esmeralda and Quasimodo and Chrysalis urges to kill Twilight in the comics), and both have fallen from a great height (though unlike Frollo, Chrysalis survived). **'Zira:' Like Frollo, they both hate a certain group, they both have control over an army, and they both have dark villain songs. Also, both Chrysalis and Zira fell from large heights and have been presumed dead, but not fully confirmed. (Chrysalis was later confirmed to survive) Both also are the only one of their army to remain evil when the rest turn good due to one of their own who betrayed them earlier. **'King Candy/Turbo:' Both at first look nice and good, but are later revealed to be evil monarchs wanting to take over the places they both come from (Game Central Station for King Candy and Equestria for Chrysalis). Also, both have control over an army (Cy-Bugs for King Candy and the Changelings for Chrysalis) and they both have insectoid appearances. **'Doctor Doom': Both wanted to take over the world, but they still really care for their country, and their people. *She is the first major villain in the series to have a song (though the Flim Flam Brothers had a song before her, they were minor villains). To date, she is the not the only singing major villain, as this trait was taken by Dazzlings, Starlight Glimmer, Principal Cinch and Shadowbolts. *Queen Chrysalis is regarded (along with King Sombra and Tirek) as one of the most evil and cruel My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic villains. However, Nightmare Moon is shown to be just as evil as them in the Season 4 premier. *Queen Chrysalis is often tied with Discord as the most popular villain in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. However, more recently Discord is regaining popularity while Tirek is outshining Chrysalis. *Queen Chrysalis and the Changelings may be based off of Sinisteeds, dark, horse-like creatures who thrive on feeding off of love and emotion in the novel Gossamer by Lois Lowry. *Chrysalis is slightly similar to the Harry Potter antagonist, Lord Voldemort, whose final duel with Harry Potter inspired that of Chrysalis and Celestia. Voldemort's inability to love may be mirrored by Chrysalis's line about "not having any room for love in her heart". *Her name was never mentioned in her main episodes "A Canterlot Wedding", but was given by one of the show's creators and mentioned on the episode's script. She is also named in media such as the Elements of Harmony book. Outside of the title, her name was first mentioned in the comic by Fluttershy, although it is unclear how the ponies know her name. Twilight does not refer to her by name when she mentions "the changeling queen" in the Friendship Journal. In "The Cutie Remark: Part 1", Her named was finally mentioned in the show. **In both the comics and the show, Fluttershy is the first pony to mention her name. *Chrysalis's defeat by an energy explosion caused by the power of love mirrors the defeat of Wiseman from Sailor Moon and Lamia from Stardust, although unlike them she is not disintegrated but sent flying into the distance in a similar style to Team Rocket. *The fiery dome she creates around Twilight looks similar to the one created by Zelda from The Swan Princess 3. *Like Ogron, Anagan, and Gantlos, Chrysalis comes from a series with a set of six female protagonists, deceives the main characters, and most likely falls to her death while many believe she survived (though her survival is later confirmed). Their partner, Duman, is also a shapeshifter like Chrysalis. *Not only do the above mentioned Voldemort and Lamia possess similar green magic and other slight similarities to Chrysalis, but both have also killed a unicorn in their respective series. Chrysalis nearly kills Twilight by trapping her in the forgotten caves, and manipulates Twilight's brother, although in a role reversal, he is one of the two who defeats her, and in the comics she is defeated once by Twilight, and once by Rarity. The protagonist of the second episode in which she is the villain is also a unicorn. **Ironically the character Chrysalis impersonates kills an evil unicorn. *One of her voice actors, Kathleen Barr, also voices another villain from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, The Great and Powerful Trixie. She also voiced the minor antagonist Hoops, when he's an adult. **Prior to the release of the episode, there was speculation that "Cadance" would turn out to be Trixie in disguise, out for revenge on Twilight. **She also does the voice of Roodaka from Bionicle, who is often compared to Chrysalis as the sinister queen of an insectoid race. Her voice is nearly the same. *It has been revealed that Queen Chrysalis will appear in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Journey of the Spark (the fan-made movie of the series). *Some fans speculate that Queen Chrysalis was once a special breed of pony (possibly a flutterpony from Generation 1) who was cursed to turn into a Changeling. * Queen Chrysalis is one of two major villains who weren't outcasted before their actual appearing (Nightmare Moon was sent to the moon, Discord was turned into stone, King Sombra was trapped in the ice, Sunset Shimmer went to the human world, the Plunderseeds were held by the Tree of Harmony, Lord Tirek was imprisoned in Tartarus and the Dazzlings were banished to the human world), other being Starlight Glimmer. *In her Fiendship is Magic debut, she becomes the second antagonist that physically attacks Twilight, the first being Tirek (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic). **Also, in her Fiendship is Magic comic, she becomes the second villain to appear victorious over the good guys, the first being the human versions of the Flim Flam Brothers. *Chrysalis is the second villain to be the main antagonist of two two-part episodes, other being Starlight Glimmer. Category:Monarchs Category:Villainesses Category:Trickster Category:My Little Pony villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Monsters Category:Brainwashers Category:Power Hungry Category:Provoker Category:Gaolers Category:Kidnapper Category:Lover Stealers Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Monster Master Category:Sadists Category:Control Freaks Category:Strategic Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Oppressors Category:Greedy Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Magic Category:Egotist Category:Abusers Category:Mongers Category:Murderer Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Archenemy Category:Old Villains Category:Outcast Category:Liars Category:Brutes Category:Empowered Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Mentally Ill